


Roll

by colporteuse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colporteuse/pseuds/colporteuse
Summary: Prompto and Noctis decide to do ecstasy.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that always managed to surprise everyone about Prompto it was the simple fact that the kid could hold his fucking liquor. It might have made sense if anyone actually knew one crucial factoid about him, but that particular bit of information was under lock and key - for good reason. But the point was, the kid's unique physiology meant that he was slightly more resistant to poisons than the average human, and that just so happened to include drugs of all kinds.

He figured it out when he was 14, at a house party, and the only sober person in the house long after the girls started passing out from their spritzers and the guys dozed off thanks to the cheap beer, and he simply put two and two together - weird barcode probably had something to do with the fact that he was the only person not either sleeping or stumbling back home. Curious, he kept experimenting with it over the next several months. Ecstasy lasted a half hour. Cocaine got him buzzed for a minute or so. Weed was similar. Pain killers could get him a bit fucked up for an hour. Assuming he could drink enough of it, alcohol had some effects, but he'd usually be feeling the hangover by the end of the night instead of the next morning. As such, he usually found himself taking care of people when the party started winding down. He'd get drunk people home, make sure no one ran into trouble and flagged down a cop car while on acid, make sure anyone rolling got enough water or possibly some gum to chew on, and keep the kids on cocaine from talking too loud when the stoners dragged them out on a snack run.

It worked out in his favor, it made him a lot of friends, and was honestly a pretty cool party trick among those friends; getting the blond fucked up on who only knows what and then having him be fine in a few minutes managed to awe the average high school party animal. Doubly so when things started going south.

Prompto usually excused himself from taking care of people all night, though. His habit was to wait until people made their way back to their own houses, and then sneak off to his friend's place to crash instead of going to his own home; with how much his parents worked, how early they got up, it was safer to not try and head back at 3, 4 in the morning. So Noct's apartment it was. It was close enough to school and they were almost the same size so if he stunk too much like booze or weed, Noct was usually down with letting him borrow a uniform for the day. The only problem with doing that was that it involved trying to wake someone up at 3, 4 in the morning who did not want to be awake at 3, 4 in the morning, in a very nice apartment building full of other people who probably also did not want to get woken up by some high school kid at 3, 4 in the morning. So Prompto did all he could to try and knock very lightly on Noctis's door between calling him and praying he'd pick up, even if it was just with a lazy "Buh?" that could be answered with a, "Dude I need you to let me in!" He always woke up eventually, though, and Prompto would be grateful of the fact that he could get a couple hours of shut eye on the couch instead of either out in Noct's hallway, or on some park bench somewhere.

Noctis would always be grumpy as hell letting him in, and immediately wander back to bed without another word, but in the morning, over breakfast - which Prompto always prayed Ignis wouldn't show up to make; his prayers were answered maybe about sixty percent of the time - Noct would ask all sorts of questions about the night before. He was maybe fascinated at Prompto's tolerance, and maybe jealous of Prompto getting invited out to parties. But Prompto was a good friend, and he always made it sound more lame than it was, would always talk about how bad the drugs were - "How could they be that good if they only get you high for like. Three minutes? Worst weed ever, dude." - and how he would've much rather just hung out and played video games and smoked with Noct instead.

Eventually, Noct took him up on it. He wanted the two of them to hang out and play video games and chill and do drugs together and have a two man party. Which Prompto was totally up for except for two minuscule problems: Noct had no idea where to buy drugs, and Prompto was broke. And it totally wasn't an excuse when Prompto brought that up to him, it really wasn't, but Noctis probably took it that way for a second before actually coming up with a good solution: "Why don't I just... Give you some money to buy some stuff? I don't know what, and I don't really care what, just make it something fun and that won't kill me, deal?"

Now that Prompto could handle.

Which is exactly how he found himself in the boy's bathroom buying ecstasy for the both of them one Thursday afternoon from a friend of his who had the magical ability to find anything anywhere. One was a purple pill with a Cactuar pressed into it, and the other one was blue with the symbol of Insomnia proudly emblazoned on its surface. That was the really high quality stuff, Prompto had been told, pure MDMA, and as tempted as he was to keep that one for himself, see if it made it last any longer than usual, he figured he'd gift it to His Majesty the Prince of Lucis instead and give him a spectacular first roll.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, first off, fair warning, dude, it's going to taste like ass. Not actual ass, because actual ass kind of tastes okay? Like, it just sorta tastes like skin, but what I'm trying to say is it's going to taste bitter and awful and you're going to want to punch me for making you take it."

There was a long pause before Noctis finally prompted him with a, "And second off?"

"Uh... I don't really remember where else I was going with that." Prompto giggled, and Noctis rolled his eyes, doing everything he could to stifle his own laughter. "Point is dude, you're going to want a lot of this handy," he said, grabbing the water bottle out of his bag and plopping it on the counter. "My advice is to just like. Put it under your tongue, and then drink some water to make it go down nice and easy without you even needing to taste it."

Noctis nodded, and followed Prompto's instructions to the letter. That blue pill was tucked under his tongue for a moment while he flooded his mouth with water. He made a face as the bitter taste of the drug hit his tongue anyway, but it was all over in a moment and another sip of water. "You were not kidding, that tastes nasty."

"One thing I've learned, my dude, all drugs taste nasty. The more chemically they are, the worse they taste. I mean, you are kinda literally poisoning yourself? So it makes total sense." Noct nodded. Prompto was so smart about this stuff. Prompto was actually pretty smart about a lot of stuff, just not grades-related-stuff really. But that was okay, he knew real world stuff, which was probably better anyway, honestly. "So like. Do you feel anything yet?"

"Am I supposed to feel anything this quickly?"

"I mean, I do, but the whole thing is over in like. Twenty minutes for me anyway. I think with most people it takes like... I dunno, I think I've usually seen people starting to feel it after forty-five minutes? Something around there? Course it can also take longer, or shorter, it just kinda depends. Ooh I know how we can kinda time it!" Prompto quickly took his own pill, his elastic face clearly showing the moment that bitterness hit his tastebuds. "When I start coming down, that's when you should start feeling it!" He held up a hand in front of Noct's face, bright smile across his face. "C'mon dude, don't leave me hangin'!" Noctis half-heartedly gave Prompto a high five, and suggested they play some video games to pass the time for now.

Prompto, naturally, brought the now-slightly-empty water bottle along with them, bouncing with every step. He was enjoying the slight tingling sensation running down his arms and up his legs, the pressure of his feet against the cool wood floor...

Oh right, Noct! Video games! Yeah! Focusing time!

For the next half hour, Prompto's aim yo-yo'ed from 'Spectacular as always' to 'Literally what were you even trying to hit' and back again. He focused more on the sensations of the joystick under his thumbs than what was happening on the screen other than when there were bright colorful lights flooding his vision, was cheerfully singing along to the slightly-techno background music in the game, and kept bumping and rubbing his shoulder against Noct's. And occasionally, he'd chatter on, mostly to himself, saying, "Dude, yours is supposed to be the better stuff, and if it's like, half as good as this stuff you're gonna freaking love it dude, I promise you that, it's gonna be a great roll for you, man. We should go out, we should definitely go out."

And then, almost as quickly as it was set off, it stopped. Prompto got quieter, chiller, stopped rubbing his shoulders against Noct's - right as Noctis was starting to really enjoy the feeling of it too - and quieted down his background music singing to his usual levels. Maybe even less than his usual levels. He was pretty tired from his quick little roll, but still excitedly grinding his teeth in anticipation of how Noct was going to act.

When Noctis laid his head down on his friend's bare shoulder, tickling his neck with his hair thanks to him rubbing the side of his face against Prompto's skin, that's when Prompto knew this was going to be the most hilarious idea ever. When he moved on to wrapping his arms around Prompto's middle and babbling into Prompto's freckled skin about how cool and amazing he was, that's when Prompto knew this might have been a bit of a mistake.

No, mistake was the wrong word. It wasn't a mistake, it was just a... Miscalculation. Prompto just hadn't anticipated his friend getting all... Friendly. And maybe he should have because that's just what E does to people, and it was fine, Prompto could totally deal with this - even if the method he usually dealt with this was totally not on the table this time because this was Noctis and Noctis was totally not into Prompto under ordinary circumstances.

Unless he was, and was just too shy to do anything about it under ordinary circumstances.

Okay, no, down Prompto, you're not allowed to sleep with Noct. Be chill, be cool, don't fuck him. It's literally that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was literally not that easy. Not with the way Noct was giggling and running his hands all over Prompto's arms and back and neck and ears and hair. Not with the way Noctis was grinding his teeth slightly and had a light blush adorning his face. Not with the way he was basically trying to say 'Go for it Prompto' in every way but actually just saying it. "Dude, you're like... Wow. You're wow. Super wow. Very wow." And wow wasn't even really a word that made sense there, but Prompto couldn't give less of a shit. Prince Noctis, the guy he's had a crush on since probably the dawn of time, or at least the dawn of high school, couldn't shut up about how amazing he was and couldn't stop touching him, and it was perfect.

So Prompto was stuck between a Noct and a hard place, with the hard place mostly being the arm of the couch which he had eventually started migrating towards in an effort to try and get his friend to stop cuddling with him, but also existed in the form of Imaginary Ignis and Imaginary Gladio kicking Bad Decision Prompto's ass after they inevitably found out about Bad Decision Prompto very likely taking Equally Bad Decision Noct's virginity. He wanted to be a bit smarter than Bad Decision Prompto, and make good choices. Because he was Good Choices Prompto, who doesn't do things like fuck his best friend while he's rolling.

"Dude, holy shit, your freckles, you have so many of them," Noct slurred, somehow still with his typical tired cadence, before rubbing the freckles on Prompto's shoulders, the bridge of his nose... It was very quickly driving Prompto crazy, and not crazy in the 'Ugh, Noct's being weird while fucked up, go figure' kind of sense, definitely more in the 'Ugh, Noct is so great and amazing and cute when he's all affectionate like this and he has such pretty lips and I want to touch them, is that weird?' kind of way.

Fuck, Prompto was so dead.

But even if he was going to go down like this - because Prompto had already started to go through the five stages of grief and had worked out that he was probably going to go down like this - the least he could do was enjoy it along the way. This was his long time crush, after all. And more than that, it was his best friend, his main man, his dude. Point was, Prompto was honestly pretty sure that the list of people he'd rather sleep with was damn short.

So he might as well kind of just... Go for it.

By the time he put two and two together and realized what he just thought and what he just did, Noctis was under him, looking up at Prompto with his saucer-sized pupils, squirming and red in the face, with their lips held together as if by a magnet. Prompto was tempted to pull back, stammer out some excuse, blame it on the drugs or whatever, but he held his ground, sucking and biting at Noct's lower lip while Noctis squeaked into Prompto's mouth. He trailed kisses off the corner of Noct's lips, down to his jaw, along the skinny column of his neck, as Noct writhed under him, pushing his hips up and spreading his legs, panting out little moans and stuttering out Prompto's name and looking so fucking gone. Yeah, okay, sure, it was probably from the drugs more than his amazing talent in bed or anything, but it was still a pretty solid boost to his ego. And sexy, it was definitely sexy.

Prompto pulled back for a moment, was going to say something like 'Dude, seriously, if you want me to stop, you really gotta tell me,' but before he could even get the words out, Noctis was wrapping his arms around his neck and yanking him back in for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. He decided to just go ahead and take that as a sign that Noct was cool with taking their friendship to that kinda level.

Next thing Prompto knew he was half naked and tearing through Noct's bathroom looking for something he could use as lube. Soap? No. Lotion? Better. Conditioner? Absolutely not. He sat right up, nearly banging his head on the countertop in the bathroom in the process, and realized he might have better luck in the kitchen. Olive oil that was gods willing not that expensive? Now he was getting somewhere. He tore through the kitchen cabinets, Noctis looking on inquisitively from the couch, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, wondering if he should take it off now or wait and let Prompto do it. As Prompto emerged from the kitchen victorious (which Noct could tell was the case by the little jingle Prompto was singing under his breath) with a jar of coconut oil in hand, he finally decided he was feeling kind of warm anyway and shucked off his shirt. Prompto stopped mid-stride and stared. It wasn't like he'd never seen Noct shirtless before, but that was during gym class, this was a bit of a different context.

"Like the view?" Noct asked, knocking Prompto out of his daze.

"Not as much as the one I'm about to get. Ooh, that was smooth. That was so smooth." Prompto almost needed to sit down and bask in the pride of how smooth that was for a second, but that would be putting Noctis on hold and that was just not something he was willing to do right now. He set the jar of coconut oil down on the table and twisted off the top instead, eyes flicking back over to stare at Noctis every few seconds. There was a slight smirk adorning Noct's face, and it might have just been Prompto's imagination at work, but he could have sworn that Noct was puffing his chest out a bit, arching his back just a touch, and generally looking like he was trying to show off some kind of pose. "Go ahead and take your pants off, dude," Prompto said now that he had his fingers well coated in the oil. "Boxers too. Like, yeah, just go ahead and... Get naked."

So much for smooth.

But Noctis didn't seem to notice, just nodded and started slipping his pants down past his slender hips, exposing his half-hard cock. Prompto gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. This was really happening, he was really about to fuck his best friend on his couch.

Noctis had his back to the couch cushions a moment later, and Prompto wasted no time in sitting between his spread legs, trying not to feel like he was hovering hover him. "Let me know if it starts to hurt, okay?" Prompto knew it wouldn't, the ecstasy would take care of that without a problem, but he was mostly just talking from nerves, any bravado he might have felt earlier from his own dose long since gone. But Prompto could get past nerves, he was great at getting past nerves. He learned how to just say fuck it and go for things years ago, when he first started saying good morning to people during his jogs.

Prompto pressed a finger against Noct's ass, letting it rest there, letting Noct really consider this - which, again, Prompto already knew the drug would take care of. He let it sink in to the first knuckle. Noctis was tight and hot and, thanks to the coconut oil, silky and soft, but he was also relaxed, not clamping down too hard around Prompto's finger like he might've if he was sober. Or maybe not, it's always possible that Noctis could be a bit of a freak and liked masturbating with a finger in his ass or something, it's possible this wasn't the first time something had been up there. Prompto didn't know. And somehow that freaked him out more than the fact that he had was fingering his friend. He fucked Noctis gently with that finger, letting him get used to the sensation, he didn't wince, just let his eyes roll back and let his lips part so he was panting, and before Prompto knew it, Noct was fucking his hips down against Prompto's finger.

Which brought a new problem, Prompto realized as he added the tip of a second finger. Was he actually, seriously, sober enough to actually get hard? And if he was, would his nerves about this whole thing - because who the hell wouldn't be nervous about fucking a future king! - keep him from getting hard? He was, admittedly, pretty freaked out... But maybe that problem wasn't such a big deal, he figured, watching Noct fuck himself on two of Prompto's fingers. Noctis seemed okay enough with fingers, so if he couldn't, he could just finger Noct all night. He could be cool with that. And then Noctis shifted the angle of his hips just so, just right, and cried out with this loud, keening moan that went straight to Prompto's dick, and he was hard, throbbing in his pants, a second later.

It was all kind of a blur after that.

Prompto would remember the way he struggled to get out of his uniform pants later, the way he almost tripped over the ankle because he was trying so hard, so fucking hard, to keep his fingers in Noct because he just couldn't get over the way Noctis was squeezing his ass around Prompto's fingers, couldn't get over the feeling of that rhythmic clenching. He'd also remember the way Noct kind of laughed at him almost tripping over himself and gently sat up to help Prompto out of his pants. He'd definitely remember pausing with the tip of his cock touching Noct's spasming hole, greedily trying to suck him in, and asking, one last time, if Noctis was cool with this. This time, Noct answered with a smile and a "Prompto, it's okay. I'm sure. I want to." instead of just a moan or another non-verbal cue.

But the sex itself? Prompto wouldn't remember much of it. He would always remember the way Noct moaned, deep from his chest, sucking in air furiously, as Prompto first stretched him out with his cock, though. The way he moved his hips sloppily, amateurishly against Prompto's, not really paying too much attention to finesse, would be forgotten. The way Noctis nearly screamed out, "Oh Prompto, Prom- Prompto, Prompto," would be engraved in Prompto's brain, but the way he said "Harder, fuck me, please, oh gods," immediately after was forgotten once he complied. And he'd remember - oh gods would he ever remember, years and years down the line - the way Noct's asshole felt pulsing around him as he came, milking his cock of every last drop.

He pulled out of Noct with a wet pop, glancing at his wrecked hole, the way it was clenching around nothing. Prompto knew that probably wasn't going to be enough for Noctis, not while he was rolling, but for now at least, his dick was spent. "So um, I know you're probably like, super mega horny still, but I just need a breather for a bit." Prompto paused, an idea popping into his head with a devilish smirk. He did think that if his cock couldn't perform he'd just depend on his fingers instead. Three fingers went back in Noct's come-filled ass easily, and he whined appreciatively at the intrusion. Prompto barely had to move his fingers with the way Noctis was moving his hips, doing all the work. He didn't try to interrupt Noct's own rhythm, just let him fuck himself down on Prompto's fingers with wild abandon. Noctis came with his ass, his body shuddering and contorting, and Prompto was hard again.

They fucked like this for hours, Prompto switching between his dick and his fingers until he couldn't come anymore, Noctis coming with his ass without ever even getting hard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, that was... Woah..." Prompto finally managed to choke out, half passing out on his side of the couch, half wanting to do it all again.

"Yeah, I know." Noctis was finally coming down, finally starting to feel less touchy and more normal again. Or at least kind of normal. He was a bit antsy, even anxious, maybe. Prompto could tell what was going through his head though, and struggled off the couch to get at his school bag. He rifled through it for a couple seconds, before procuring a pack of cigarettes buried down at the bottom and tossing them across the coffee table to Noctis, who stared at the pack for a second before saying, "But I don't smoke."

"Trust me dude, it'll help. When you're coming down and anxious as fuck, a cigarette can seriously be such a life saver. And don't worry, I'll open up a window so the smell doesn't get everywhere." Noctis shrugged, worrying about what would happen if his dad or Ignis or anyone knew he was smoking in his apartment, but not quite worried enough to argue about it. Prompto came over with a lighter, and quickly lit one of the cigarettes, offering it to Noctis before lighting another for himself. He immediately stood up and made himself busy with one of the windows, cracking it open wide enough for them to smoke out of. "C'mere dude." And Noctis followed, sliding up over the top of the couch to stand next to Prompto. He inhaled deeply, a billow of smoke coming out of his mouth with a series of painful-sounding coughs a second later.

"Okay, got it, not that deep," he stammered out between coughs. Prompto restrained himself from making a that's-what-she-said joke. Noctis took a lighter drag, and sighed. "So what happens if I have to get a drug test tomorrow?"

"You're not getting a drug test tomorrow."

"Okay maybe not literally tomorrow, but I mean in the next few days."

"Dude, it's okay. This stuff is outta your system in like. Three, four days. Just stall until then. You can handle that, right?"

Noctis was silent, taking slow drags of his cigarette. He was trying to figure out a way to argue that, but he was ridiculously good at stalling for time. Even if Ignis did randomly decide to give him a drug test in the next few days, he could definitely figure out a way to keep him at bay for a few more. So okay, fine, Prompto might've been right about that one. Even if the reason he'd be getting a drug test would be completely Prompto's fault in the first place. The Prince wasn't really allowed to have the class clown slash crazy party animal slash popular kid without his retainers breathing down his neck about it, after all.

And then he said the one thing Prompto was kind of hoping he wouldn't say. "So um." Another cloud of smoke went out the window as Noctis took a quick puff. "What does this like... Mean?"

"What do you mean what does it mean, dude?"

Noct grunted in minor frustration. "Just... What does it mean? Are we, um..." The next words were mumbled into the hand holding the cigarette and covering his face, and Prompto couldn't catch it.

"What?"

"Dating now." Noctis pouted, murmuring something about how he couldn't believe Prompto made him say it twice.

Prompto didn't have an answer for him, though. Were they dating now? Did Noct want them to be dating now? Or did he just not get that people could have sex without dating? Did Prompto even- Well, yes, okay, yes he did, don't have to think too hard about that one. "We could be. You know, like. If you wanted." From behind Noctis's fingers, Prompto could swear he saw Noct's face getting a bit red.

"Yeah," he finally mumbled out after a few more drags of the cigarette. "Yeah that sounds nice."

Score! Prompto was ecstatic - and he mentally chuckled at that pun. He was so down for this, so ready to be Prince Noctis's boyfriend and holy shit that meant they could keep doing this! Keep fucking and making out and chilling at his apartment and playing video games at all hours of the night and, and and-  
There was a knock at the door, and both Prompto and Noctis jumped sixteen feet in the air and stared in mild horror at the door.

"Dude are we like, being murdered?"

"I hope so, because if we're not, it's Ignis."

The pair quickly tossed the cigarettes out the window and closed it, right as the door opened and they got the terrifying realization they were not, in fact, about to be murdered, and it was, in fact, Ignis. Prompto was just going to pretend the apartment didn't smell like sex and smoke and that it probably wasn't obvious as fuck that they were high out of their minds on something. Prompto was also going to pretend that his friend didn't have a fucking butler who came over at - what was it? - seven in the morning to make him breakfast.

Seriously, who gets to have that?

Okay, back on track, Noct's fucking tightwad... Whatever Ignis's official title was, was here in Noct's apartment, cooking them breakfast while they were both coming down from E. Prompto didn't know who the hell he pissed off in a past life but, gods, please, get him out of this one. Fuck the cigarettes! Prompto dove at the table with all the subtlety of Titan's ballsack, and stubbornly ignored the way Ignis distastefully cocked an eyebrow at the scene as he stuffed them back down at the bottom of his bag and made a show of grabbing his notebook and going through his pathetically short notes from his math class.

Noctis hadn't moved, hadn't said a word. He was frozen by the window like a cactuar had pinned him there, his face making it more than clear he was practically sick with anxiety.

"Is there something wrong, Your Highness?"

Noctis swallowed thickly, and Prompto regretted not telling him to drink more water while they were smoking. "Big test today," he said dismissively.

"Really? Because I checked your schedule and it seemed clear."

"...It's a pop quiz."

Ignis's stare bore a hole in Noct's skull, but after a few rapid blinks, he was back to making eggs like nothing had happened. Prompto was not subtle in the slightest when he let out a loud sigh of relief at that, and Noctis was grinding his teeth to the point that it was audible. This Friday was definitely getting off to a very rocky start.


	5. Chapter 5

And was evidently going to have a very rocky middle to boot. There was a note, addressed to him, on his desk at school. And for a second he was about to roll his eyes and wonder what girl was flirting with him this time - but he recognized that handwriting and it was no girl. It was Noct's handwriting, plain and simple on the page, passing him flirty little notes and Prompto wasn't sure if he was charmed, cringing, or freaking the fuck out. Probably freaking the fuck out, frankly.

But even with the possibility of the King of Lucis ripping his testicles off and feeding them to him, Prompto thought it was honestly pretty cute. Noctis wasn't typically the most affectionate sort, after all. Even if it was probably just the drugs, Prompto figured he'd let Noctis have today to get all the crushy flirty stuff out of his system along with the rest of the E.

At lunch, it was the same story. Noctis was bumping Prompto's shoulders, knees, and basically taking any excuse he could to make sure they were touching at all times. Noct was even hooking his fingers around Prompto's at one point. It was all very adorable but at the same time...

"Dude, we probably shouldn't, we're at school, people are so gonna notice."

"Oh. Sorry." Noctis was obvious in how much that made him deflate.

"No nonono, that's not how I meant it!"

"No, you're right, sorry." Noct got up and walked off with his lunchbox, heading back to the classroom building.  
Prompto was kicking himself for that the entire next block of classes until he caught up to Noct putting his books away. "Hey dude. Wanna walk to the arcade with me?"

"Can't. I have training with Gladio." Right, of course, that's exactly why Noct wanted to take ecstasy on a Thursday rather than Friday, didn't want to have to worry about doing it after getting all sore. (Prompto would argue that it acts as an excellent painkiller for things like that, but once Noctis gets an idea in his head, it's hard to get it out again.)

"Oh. Um. Okay. Well, catch you later?"

"Yeah, catch you later."


	6. Chapter 6

Noctis knew he was a million miles away. Every time he tried to get in the zone with Gladio, his thoughts drifted back to Prompto. He was fucking up easy shit left and right and he knew eventually Gladio was going to get sick of this shit and storm off. "What's up with you today?" Well okay, maybe not just get sick of this shit and storm off. Of course he'd have to question him about it first, because that's really a conversation Noctis felt like getting into right now. But still, better to get Gladio's advice than Ignis's. Gladio would at least listen and wouldn't ask him five thousand questions.

"Nothing, just..." Gladio raised his eyebrows, prompting the prince to continue. "What do you do when you really like someone?"

"You told her you liked her yet?" Of course Gladio offered the most practical solution. Not that it really helped much here.

"Him. And yeah."

"Alright, him then." Noctis didn't notice the moment of clarity that flashed on Gladio's face as he almost instantly figured out who that 'him' likely was. "So what's the problem? Did he reject you?"

"No, I just..." How to put this? It was hard coming up with the words to describe what he was thinking. Maybe it was the drugs still? "I just don't know what to do with all these feelings. I'm feeling so much right now and I don't know what to do?"

Gladio laughed, maybe a bit harder than he meant to. "You don't gotta do anything with 'em. You just feel 'em. Enjoy the feeling. What, you've never had a crush or anything like that before?" Noctis didn't answer, which damned him just as much as any answer would have. But that was fine, at least he got a bit of direction on what he should do with Prompto. For that, he could deal with Gladio talking shit for the rest of his life.

"Mind if I bail early? I'm just really not feeling sword fighting right now."

Gladio pretended to be annoyed about it, but Noctis could see the little smirk at the corner of his lips when he said, "Yeah, whatever, fine, go have fun, ya little lovebird."

Noctis grabbed his stuff and patted Gladio on the arm on his way out, not paying attention to the weird look Gladio gave him at the seemingly random display of physical affection, and was already hurriedly texting Prompto before he even made it outside. "told him i wasn't feeling well. arcade?"

"see you there dude!!!! (≧◡≦)"


	7. Chapter 7

Letting Noctis wrap an arm around his waist might have made Prompto's anxiety spike, but that was a small price to pay to see the pleased shy smile on Noct's face while Prompto was getting quarters from the machine to play some games. Besides, in the dingy lighting of their favorite arcade, Prompto figured no one would notice two random kids off in the corner anyway. More importantly, it's not like anyone here ever seemed to recognize Noct as His Highness Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, so it was probably not a big deal to just let him be a little handsier than normal. Because no one would even notice, let alone care. Or at least that's what Prompto decided to keep telling himself to make sure that his anxiety stayed at a manageable level. God he wanted another cigarette. He'd been wanting one all day at this point, considering he never even really got to finish his first one. Maybe after they played some shooters they could wander back to Noct's place and finally get to smoke without being interrupted. And sleep. They definitely, absolutely needed to sleep. Noctis was evidently in accord, drifting off while laying his head on Prompto's shoulder while Prompto half-heartedly shot at the monsters on the screen with the plastic red gun. "Dude, I think we need to crash."

Noctis nodded tiredly, picking his head back up. "You can stay over my apartment if you'd like." Prompto didn't turn the invitation down. They walked back to Noct's place, hand in hand, taking tiny tired steps the whole way there. By the time they made it in the door, they were close to collapsing. Prompto was making his way to the couch, where Noctis usually made him sleep, when Noct grabbed him by the hand and tugged Prompto into his unusually tidy bedroom instead. "I hate it when he makes the bed," Noctis mumbled, tiredly pulling at the covers. He climbed into bed, pulling Prompto with him. It only took a few minutes for the pair to fall into a deep sleep.

As usual, Prompto woke up first. He carefully extracted himself out of Noct's grip, making sure not to disturb the prince and wake him up - that was always the problem with Noctis, he was an incredibly light sleeper. It took some finagling considering the way Noct's arm was draped over Prompto's chest, but he managed easily enough. A quick glance at his phone told him it was five in the morning on a Saturday, and seriously who managed to get up that early on a weekend? But Prompto was awake, and hungry, and he was going to make himself some food, play some video games with the TV on mute, and wait for his prince to wake up himself. He just hoped Ignis wouldn't end up coming back and wondering why Prompto stayed over two nights in a row. Prompto quickly made himself some scrambled eggs, scarfed them down, and cleaned up the slight mess before plopping down on the couch as quietly as he could. Noct might've been in his bedroom, but his doors weren't that thick, and he knew Noctis was probably dead tired because it was his first time rolling, so Prompto was doing everything he could to make sure he didn't wake him up. He played some shooter Noct had for a little while, making sure the volume was turned down, but his aim was off the whole time, his reaction times were shit, and he was just generally not in the right headspace to manage playing a game right now. Which was fine. A little disappointing, maybe, but fine. He plopped back on the couch and soon drifted back to sleep.

He stirred a few hours later, Noctis snuggled up against him while playing King's Knight on his phone. "Hey, dude."

"Morning, sleepyhead. Like my couch that much, huh?"

"Didn't want to wake you up by climbing back into bed, that's all."

Even from behind, Prompto could clearly see the way Noct's cheeks were pulling into a smile. "Thanks, 'preciate it." They sat in silence for a few seconds before Noctis pulled up a delivery service on his phone. "I saw you made yourself something, but let's get some real breakfast."

"Mhmm!" Prompto said enthusiastically. Now that he was more awake, he could definitely go for more food. After not really eating much the day before, he was more than ready to have two breakfasts. They added pancakes and waffles, sausages, bacon, and biscuits to their cart before Noct finally ordered the lot.

"So um. About the other night." Prompto swallowed thickly. He figured this was it, Noctis had thought more about that boyfriends thing and decided it wasn't going to work out between the prince and his plebe. "Can we do it again? I had a really great time. I get why you like rolling so much now. It's really fun."

He breathed a sigh of relief, and wrapped his arms around Noct's middle and held him tight. "Totally dude. But you gotta give it a little while because the effects aren't as fun if you do it all the time." Noctis nodded, agreeing to the terms. "But we could probably try it again in like... A few months, if that's cool with you?"


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later, Noctis reminded Prompto that they were probably good to roll again, you know, if Prompto still wanted to. Prompto was of course down for it, though he was more worried about his connects wondering where he'd been recently. He eschewed parties for the sake of staying home with Noctis usually, and once or twice managed to drag the prince out of his shell to join his peers at a house party, but he tended to be fairly miserable there; sticking to corners, not talking to anyone, the works. And Prompto didn't mind that Noct was an introvert, not at all, he just wanted Noctis to go and make some friends who weren't him, wanted Noctis to not be so lonely anymore. So he made Noct promise that if they were going to do ecstasy again, they were going to go out. He hemmed and hawed about it, trying to find a way to argue with Prompto that wouldn't just be outright saying, 'But I just want to stay in and fuck,' and Prompto knew from the get go that off E, Noctis wouldn't be willing to just up and say something like that, knew he had Noctis cornered on this one. So eventually, Noctis relented and agreed that if they were going to roll again, Prompto got to drag him out of the house and to some kind of party.

Prompto hit up his dealer and asked if he had any of the same pills from last time. He tried not to be too disappointed when the guy said no. "But it's cool, I have some other stuff that people seemed to really like instead." Good enough in Prompto's book.

He paid, and asked if he had any ideas on what to do on it. "I'm trying to get my friend outta the house, and I don't think there's much going on with people at school, so I figured you might know something?"

"You like glitchhop? There's an underground concert for this guy who makes some pretty sweet music Saturday night, and that's always a good way to spend a roll if you ask me."

To Prompto, it sounded perfect. To Noctis, who Prompto immediately excitedly told about the concert upon closing the door to his apartment, it sounded loud and crowded. But Prompto was really excited, and Noctis knew that Prompto craved excitement and stimulation and human interaction, so for him, he'd put up with it. And maybe, there was a small part of him that thought that so long as he was on E, he'd be fine.

Friday came and went without incident, and then Saturday came and Noctis turned into an anxious wreck. He was trying not to be, he was trying to hide it, even, but Prompto saw right through it; Noct was freaked out, and Prompto knew that was going to mean one of two things tonight: One, Noctis was going to have a great time and the nerves weren't going to matter in a few hours, or two, Noctis was going to have an absolutely god-awful time because the ecstasy was just going to ramp up his anxiety to unmanageable levels. He tried to get Noct to talk about it, tried to push him into reconsidering the whole thing, but Noctis just pushed back; "It's fine, Prompto, I'm just a little freaked out, that's all. I really want to do this still. Please."

It was the way he said please that got to Prompto the most. The way he said it forcefully, but tiredly, like he wanted to fight harder for it, but was just too exhausted by life to really even bother with it. Prompto couldn't turn him down.

So off they went, to a warehouse party in the outskirts of town, popping their pills in a dark corner of the train on their way there. They had just walked inside the venue, loud music pulsing through both of them as they wandered over to the bar to get some water, when the come up hit Noctis. He was breathing heavy, wringing his hands, clenching his jaw, his pupils huge and eyes wildly looking around, and Prompto knew almost immediately that this was a huge fucking mistake.

"Noct? You okay?" Noctis nodded furiously in response, unclenching his jaw and trying to breathe out slowly through his nose. "Here, drink some water, it's gonna be alright, you're gonna be alright." Noct sipped at the water, the glass tilting in his shaking grip, obviously trying to calm himself down. "We gotta get you moving a bit, dude, sitting still is not gonna be good for you right now. We don't have to dance or anything, but even just walking around will probably make you feel better."

"Right, yeah, that makes sense, that makes total sense. Let's do that, can we do that?"

They paced around the venue, Prompto occasionally half-dancing while he walked with Noctis, enjoying the last remnants of the effects of his pill. They found their way to a patio filled with smokers, and Prompto wondered if any of them might've had a joint with them. A cigarette might have been fine for the come down, but if you were freaking out on the fucking come up that called for something with a little more oomph in the relaxation department. Prompto grabbed Noctis by the hand, and pulled him over to someone in the corner who stank like pot. Just what the doctor ordered. "Hey, my dude, is there any chance you've got any weed on you? My friend's having kinda a shitty roll and I was looking for some to help calm him down a bit."

"Ouch, that sucks. Yeah, I've got like, half a joint left. Just buy me a drink in return and I'll smoke you kids up, cool?" Prompto gave him a thumbs up, more than happy to pay the price if it helped Noctis out. The guy leaned over some, looking right at Noct. "You're gonna be okay, kid, don't even worry about it. We're gonna get you stoned, and then you'll be good." Noctis nodded at the stranger, offering up a twitch of a half-smile that only barely went to his eyes. Prompto sped off to get a drink for this guy, and made a beeline for him on the return. The stranger made good on his promise, producing slightly more than half a joint from a pocket and lit it, barely taking a hit himself before passing it to Noct. Out here in the cool air, farther away from the pounding music, sucking down this joint like his life depended on it, Noctis thought he might've started to feel a bit better. It lasted about as long as the joint did. Soon enough, he was freezing, dying to go some place warmer, and Prompto was right he needed to move, needed to keep moving, couldn't stop, couldn't sit, and his head was already pounding so he might as well at least listen to some music along the way. His skin crawled as he got up and mumbled a thank you to the stranger, Prompto thanking him profusely as he walked off to keep up with Noctis. They flocked back inside, Noctis wrapping his arms around himself and trying to resist the urge to claw at his skin.

"Dude," he murmured to Prompto, "it feels like I'm having a heart attack."

"Okay, I'm not trying to diminish what you're feeling here or anything like that, and I know you're feeling like complete shit right now, but I promise you, you're not having a heart attack. You're having a really bad roll."

"You promise?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like this Noct. Not ever." Noctis nodded, satisfied by the answer. "I'm guessing you're probably feeling mad disconnected from everything right now, right?" Another nod, okay, so Prompto was right, it was totally just a bad roll. "And your skin's crawling and you're feeling hot and cold?" Another nod. "And you can't decide whether you want to just curl into a ball and lay down or if you want to run a marathon right now?" Another. This time Prompto nodded back. "Alright, dude, it's time to get you home."

"What? No, I don't- I don't want to drag you away from this, you were having a great time." Over the music, Prompto could just barely hear Noct's voice breaking, like he was about to cry.

"Dude, I am not going to have a good time if you're not feeling good. It's okay. Let's just get you back home, we'll play some video games, watch some TV, and just like. Chill until you come down, okay?" Noctis looked like he was going to try and fight again. "I can stop at my place first and grab some weed too. That was helping you feel better right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Sounds perfect then!" The last thing Prompto wanted was to make Noct feel worse, but he knew getting him out of this high-anxiety environment was going to be the first step to making him feel better. "C'mon, dude, I don't wanna stay here any more than you do right now. I promise. And I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. Not ever." Noctis slowly grabbed Prompto's hand and let him lead them both out of the club and into the still midnight air.

The warehouse wasn't far from Prompto's house, so they stopped there before heading back to the train; it was a quick and uneventful trip, Prompto snuck in, grabbed his jar of weed, and snuck back out, with Noctis waiting outside, grinding his teeth until he gave himself a headache. The train ride home was worse. Noctis tried to force himself to sit in a seat for the duration, but ended up standing and holding onto the handrails instead after a couple stops. And then sat again after a couple more. And stood again. And sat again. And so on until they finally reached the city center and got to wander off into the night towards Noct's highrise. Prompto could hear the sound of Noct's teeth squeaking under pressure, could see the way his fingers were clenching around nothing, and it hurt. This was his fault, all his fault for introducing Noctis to this, and letting him do it again, and- That wouldn't help right now though, Prompto needed to keep it together so he could take care of Noct and make sure he got through the night okay. He had a job to do.

And, Noctis would tell him later, he did it spectacularly.

As soon as Noct let them both in his apartment, Prompto immediately got to work rolling a joint. It wasn't his best work, not by a long shot, but it was good enough to smoke and he hoped it would help keep Noct calm. He got some water from the fridge and lit the joint before passing it off to Noctis. "You're gonna be a-okay now dude."

Noctis hummed in response, but after a couple drags of the joint, finally spoke again. "I'm feeling better just being home."

"I knew you would, dude."

"Thanks. Really, thank you, I don't-" Noct exhaled slowly before getting too carried away, and took another hit.

"It's alright, you don't have to do anything."

They smoked most of the night away, and spent some time watching TV alternating between Noctis cuddling up close to Prompto and sitting as far away from Prompto as he possibly could (and apologizing for it every time he decided he couldn't handle touching right now). When Noct finally passed out, Prompto quickly picked him up and moved him to the bed before passing out on the couch himself.

In the morning, they'd both agree over an ordered-in breakfast that they were never, ever doing that again. Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

But of course, 'never' turned out to be quite relative. At least when your name was Noctis, and you just found out that you're going to get married and you're not quite sure how to tell your boyfriend of almost two years that. He decided the best way to handle it was to blurt it out over some take-out one night. "They're marrying me off to Lunafreya." Noctis was panting, like just saying that had sapped all his energy from him. "It's part of the peace treaty. And also... I wanna do ecstasy again. With you. One last time. I want to give you the big second time we never got to have. We're gonna go out and do it, and have a great time." By the end of it, his voice was cracking and there were tears threatening to stream down his face, and Prompto had a hard time saying no to Noct at the best of times.

"Yeah, okay, dude. That sounds like fun." Prompto felt his eyes tearing up, but he refused to cry, he was absolutely not going to cry over this. He could handle this. He saw this coming. He knew this was bound to only be a temporary thing. But that didn't mean he didn't get to feel like absolute garbage over it.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Prompto had to hand it to Noct, though, over the past couple years, he'd worked enough on his social anxiety that, when they rolled up into that packed club in the middle of Insomnia on a Friday night, Noct was able to float through the crowds with ease and settle down at the bar and order two waters. He was almost proud of Noctis, and he was probably going to be feeling a lot more of that amazement once they both took their pills for the night. And that's when both of them heard it. A tiny 'ahem' barely audible over the din of the crowd. But they both recognized that 'ahem' and both of them felt their heart leap into their throat and fall back out their ass.

"Uh. Hey Ignis," Prompto tried.

"And just what are the both of you doing here?" Noctis, not to be deterred, quickly popped his pill into his mouth and chased it with a long sip of water before Ignis could take it away from him.

"What, you own these kids or somethin'?" The silver haired, sketchy as fuck guy they were sitting next to gave Ignis a look that quite clearly said 'Stop causing trouble, asshole,' and it managed to get Ignis to pause for long enough for Prompto to get an idea on how to handle this.

"Haha, this guy's our hook up for the pills, don't worry about it, man!" Ignis got that ruffled feathers look of his before Prompto leaned in next to his ear and murmured, "Do you really want to expose that the prince is in some shady club doing fucking ecstasy? Lecture him later."

"You just called me your drug dealer," Ignis hissed back.

"You are, literally, the only person here in a suit that isn't a drug dealer."

"He's in a suit." Ignis gestured over at the man they were sitting with.

"And he's a fucking drug dealer!"

"Alright," the aforementioned drug dealer said, "not to interrupt yer little lover's quarrel, but you the one makin' those pills?"

"I-" Ignis's eyes quickly darted to Prompto's before adjusting his glasses and deciding Prompto was right, and he should just play along with this insanity for now. "Yes."

"How pure's yer stuff?"

Ignis adjusted the way he was looking over at the drug dealer, looking down his nose at him now. "The purest, obviously." Prompto nearly slammed his head on the bar. Ignis was seriously getting offended and haughty at this guy questioning the quality of the drugs he didn't even sell. This was seriously happening right now.

"Is that so?" The silver haired man flagged down the bartender and got another water 'for his new friend'. Prompto immediately got a bad feeling about this. "Why don't you test some of yer product then?" Prompto had a really bad feeling about this. "I always think it's pretty sketchy when people refuse to try their own, y'know?"

It was alright, Ignis was a smart guy, he'd have a way out of this for sure. Or at least that's what Prompto was thinking when Ignis stuck a hand out in front of his face. "I know you have another pill, Prompto. Hand it over."

"Uh, excuse you, that was mine?"

Ignis made a big show of rolling his eyes. "I can get you another one some other time then. I don't have anything else on me at the moment."

With a sigh, Prompto handed over his ecstasy. It wasn't like it would do much for him anyway, so if it meant not getting Noctis's identity discovered, he'd gladly give it to Ignis to have him spit it out in five minutes. At least Noct was looking like he was starting to have a pretty good time, moving slightly in his seat in time with the music.

Ignis popped the pill in his mouth, and chased it with some water. Of course, Prompto figured Ignis probably cheeked the pill or something instead of actually swallowing it. The four of them chatted for a few minutes, the silver haired drug dealer finally lightening up around Ignis, who mostly listened and kept his mouth closed - making Prompto mentally breathe a sigh of relief - at least until he excused himself to presumably go to the bathroom and spit his pill out. He came back less than thirty seconds later, coughing and sputtering, and the drug dealer quickly flagged down the bartender for another glass of water. Prompto almost immediately put two and two together: Ignis walks off with the pill in his mouth, Ignis gets bumped into a thousand times, Ignis swallows pill by accident and gets it stuck in his throat, cue coughing fit. Cue the mental image of Ignis stroking some random passerby's cheek in about an hour talking about how much he loves everyone. Motherfucker.

"You alright there, pal?" the drug dealer asked after Ignis's coughing fit subsided.

"Better now that I've had something to drink, thank you." Ever the polite one, at least.

If nothing else, at least Prompto didn't take his own pill, so Ignis and Noctis had someone around to be their Designated Is Not Fucked Up Person. Now that was an honor Prompto would have never guessed he'd get one day when he started playing that role back in high school.

Twenty minutes later, Noctis was very obviously dancing in his seat while talking to their new friend and Ignis had disappeared into the crowd again. Prompto was nervously sipping at his water waiting for Ignis to get back so he could have an excuse to pull them both away from this guy so they wouldn't just blurt out 'I'm the prince' and 'I'm his advisor' any second.

Twenty minutes after that, Prompto spotted Ignis, half-way up one of the poles strewn about the dance floor, upside down, one hand holding his glasses in place, and the other gripping the pole tightly along with his thighs as he rotated. "Dude, I know you're really digging your conversation right now but, uh." Prompto didn't even know how to explain this one with words. "Just- Just look." He grabbed Noct's shoulder and turned him around and pointed at Ignis.

"Oh yeah, he does that sometimes when he's drunk too."

"That- I- Okay, first off, wow. Second off, super not the point, dude, we gotta go grab him." Noctis shrugged and stood up, willing to go along with Prompto being a mother hen. "Very nice talking with you, uh-"

"Dino."

"Dino! Thanks for letting us borrow your table for a bit, again, really appreciate it."

"Have fun rescuin' yer hook up."

Prompto laughed sheepishly and led Noctis away from the private tables through the crowd to the dance floor. It took some shoving and maneuvering and stepped on toes, but a minute later Prompto was face to upside-down face with Ignis, trying to explain to him that they should all leave over the pounding bass leaking through the speakers surrounding them. He kept a tight grip on Noct's hand, making sure he wouldn't walk away while Prompto was busy with Ignis. Noctis moved in place to the music in the mean time, not even attempting to fight Prompto's grip. "Seriously, Ignis, we gotta get going, you guys are in no position to be in public right now."

"You know what?" No, Prompto did not know what, and he honestly didn't particularly care what right now. "You're alright. This whole time you've known Noctis, I've been such an asshole to you, and here you are trying to take care of me." Ignis was at least right side up on the pole now, looking down at Prompto with a small, almost shy, smile. "While you're also trying to take care of Noctis. And really, that's just... That's wonderful. And you're wonderful."

"Okay, I really appreciate it Ignis, but maybe let's get off the stripper pole before you start waxing poetic about how great I am, deal?" Ignis sighed, and slid down the pole like a firefighter, landing surprisingly steadily on his feet.

"Deal. Now, as I was saying-" Prompto kind of zoned out at that point, focusing more on navigating the three of them through the dancing crowd and off to a corner where they could... Where Prompto could figure out a game plan. He managed, with his one hand holding Noct's, gently pulling him along, and the other on the small of Ignis's back, guiding him through the throng of people. They reached the edge of the dance floor and the crowd thinned out significantly. Ignis pecked the top of his forehead, aiming for a less spiked portion of hair, and Prompto now kind of wished he'd been paying more attention to what he had been rambling about. He tuned in just as Ignis leaned back to talk to Noctis literally behind Prompto's back, just as he started saying, "We should bring your friend with us, to Altissia."

"Seriously?" came Noct's almost uncharacteristically excited reply. "You'd be alright with that?"

"Well, we'll need to have him join the Crownsguard first, make sure he's fit to be fighting beasts and daemons out in the field, but of course he can come along." Ignis's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper before he continued, "You'll actually listen to him when he's trying to help, unlike some people." He finished it off with what looked like a soft giggle, though Prompto couldn't actually hear it over the music.

"Okay, maybe we should consider this when two-thirds of us aren't rolling," Prompto interjected. He did not want Ignis to do something he'd end up regretting in the morning, that's never a fun thing to deal with as the DINFUP.

"Nonsense," Ignis replied, waving a hand carelessly as the three of them stood around a table off in the corner. "I'll make the necessary preparations immediately."

"Please do not make the necessary preparations immediately."

But Ignis was already fishing his phone out of his pocket and making a call. Presumably to someone in the Crownsguard or someone equally important. Right in the middle of this seedy club, with the music booming, and oh gods, Prompto had to stop this right now. "Ignis, give me the phone." Ignis just waved him off again. "I'm dead serious, you cannot do this right now." Prompto tried to make his voice come off as menacing as possible, but frankly, when you're staring up at the person you're taking care of, there's really no way to make yourself seem all that scary.

And plus, nothing's that scary when you're having a good roll. Which is why Prompto wasn't even that surprised when he heard a faint "What in the hell're you doin' up this late?" coming from Ignis's phone.

"Evening, Gladio," and of course Ignis had to sound exactly as fucked up as he looked right now as he called up Noctis's fucking bodyguard, with slightly slurred words and an atypical chipper note to his voice. He heard a laugh coming from Ignis's phone then some mumbled words he couldn't quite make out over the music. "You will never guess what I'm doing right now," punctuated with a little giggle.

Okay, officially time for Bad Decisions Prompto to take over and help out. Before he could talk himself out of it, Prompto reached up and wrenched the phone out of Ignis's hand, playing keep-away and backing away from him and the table for just a moment while he dealt with this horrifying phone call.

"Hi, uh-"

"And who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Prompto. Noct's friend?"

Gladio's voice changed instantly from slightly annoyed that he'd been woken up and even more annoyed that some random person swiped Ignis's phone to humorless with perhaps a touch of worry. "Something happen to Noct?"

"No! I mean- Okay, yes, kind of, but he's safe." Gladio growled out a word that might've been 'explain' and Prompto kept talking. "So. Noct and I went out tonight to this club to take some E-"

"Oh fuckin' perfect. That's exactly how I want this story to start out." Bad Decision Prompto was starting to really regret this with how angry Gladio sounded. Where was Good Choices Prompto when you needed him?

"And to make a long story short, we ran into Ignis, and he had to take some-"

Prompto braced for impact, and instead of more terse words, got a chuckle. "Explains some shit."

"So now I'm taking care of the both of them and trying to get them to leave and head back to Noct's place, but... They're rolling and we're at a club so it's like... Dragging a fish out of a lake."

"You've been hanging around Noctis too much if you're making fishing metaphors," he mumbled. Gladio sighed a second later and said, "Text me the address of this club. I'll help you wrangle 'em."

"Dude, you are a total life saver." Prompto hung up and immediately texted Gladiolus the address, hoping he'd be there soon.

He turned around and glanced over at the table they had all been standing around a phone call ago. Noctis and Ignis were making out furiously, tearing at each other's hair and clothes. Prompto just rolled his eyes and sighed, walking back over to the table, more annoyed at babysitting than anything else. This is the part of being the DINFUP he did not miss in the slightest. He gently tugged them apart by their shoulders, mumbled "Dude, you're getting married," to Noctis and "Dude, you're like two years too late for the party," at Ignis. They awkwardly stepped back, looking at each other and then Prompto and back to each other. "Relax, I know you're both rolling, it's kinda just what you do." He shrugged and smiled, hoping Gladio would get here before he got dragged into a threesome in the middle of the club.

It was a close call. They were both doing that thing that people do when they roll, that Prompto always found kind of incredibly endearing, where they just kept rubbing his shoulders and his arms and touching, touching, touching. He wasn't mad at them or anything; hell, Prompto could easily remember the time when he first rolled with Noct those couple years ago where he spent those first twenty or so minutes rubbing Noctis's shoulder with his own. Touching stuff just plain felt good while you were on ecstasy, who wouldn't leap at the chance to run your hands all over your boyfriend - or your charge's boyfriend that you were suddenly super fond of? Prompto focused on breathing and any stupid question that crossed his mind in an effort to distract himself from incessantly feeling those two sets of soft, slender fingers. He dragged them over to a free chair and glanced at his phone, hoping Gladio would make his way here soon.

Gladio showed up shortly after Noctis decided to make himself comfortable on Prompto's lap, snuggling his face against Prompto's chest affectionately, and Ignis decided to sling himself over the arm of the chair and was nuzzling Prompto's neck, occasionally peppering him with kisses. Gladio had a wide smirk on his face and his hands on his hips at the sight. "How's it goin', high roller?"

"Please save me," Prompto said with a smile that was starting to fray at the corners.

Gladio chuckled, grabbing Noctis off Prompto's lap and pulling him up over his shoulder like a hefty sack. "You get Iggy outta here for me, and we'll meet you guys outside, alright?" He didn't wait for Prompto to agree, just carried Noctis off into the crowd.

At least all six-foot-six of Gladio was an easy beacon to follow.

Prompto hauled himself out of his seat, grabbing Ignis by the arm to lead him out of the club. "Soooo... 'Iggy' huh? You never struck me as the nicknamed kinda guy."

Someone elbowed Prompto in the side, making him grunt, and Ignis immediately shoved the stranger away. "I'm not really the nicknamed sort, but I make exceptions for a limited number of people." A beat, and then, "You can be one of them, if you'd like."

"I'm gonna make sure you're still cool with that in the morning before I run around calling you Iggy."

"But it's already morning, technically." They reached the edge of the crowd, and Ignis quickly leaned down and kissed Prompto's freckled cheek. "You've definitely been the person helping others in sticky situations before, haven't you?"

"Dude, that's like. All I did," Prompto said, opening the door into the brisk night air.

"So this whole time, I thought you were a bad influence, and here you were taking care of Noctis when he'd go and do..." Ignis paused, like he was looking for a word. It must've never come to him. "...This."

Prompto smiled up at him and nodded. "Of course, I'm not gonna enable someone to do drugs and then just like. Not make it cool for them, y'know?" Ignis hummed, evidently satisfied with that answer.

"I was being serious earlier. When I told Noct you should come with us."

"I know you were, but you're gonna be serious about a lot of things right now that you won't be so serious about once this stuff wears off." Ignis fell silent, staring at the ground littered with cigarette butts.

A moment later, Gladio was clapping Ignis on the shoulder, startling him from his thoughts. "I'd invite you guys to sleep it off at my place, but we would definitely wake Iris up, so-"

"My place it is," Noctis mumbled into Gladio's shoulder blade.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The four of them stumbled into Noct's apartment, Noctis excitedly grinding his teeth with Ignis chattering at him, Prompto trying to get Ignis to quiet down a little bit because this was a nice building with nice people who were nicely sleeping considering it was 3, 4 in the morning, and Gladio bringing up the rear, silently smirking at every tiny part of this. Well at least Prompto had to be thankful that the big guy was more amused than he was pissed. Small miracles, and he was going to for fucking sure be thankful for them.   
  
"We should've stopped at Prompto's place and gotten some of his weed," Noctis said with a short laugh. "That was probably the best part of the last time we did this."   
  
Prompto smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I've been stashing weed here for _years_ , dude. I can still roll us all a joint if you guys want."   
  
"I really hope I didn't end up getting rid of it then. Because that is something I have done." Ignis said with a smirk.   
  
"Trust in my hiding spots, my dude. They're top notch. I figured out they had to be after _someone_ kept throwing out my stash every few months." Sure enough, hidden behind the air vent, was a small bag of weed along with a half-used packet of rolling papers. Prompto came back to the living room, holding it up triumphantly, singing his victory jingle.   
  
"Looks like you missed a spot," Gladio rumbled, playfully elbowing Ignis in the arm.   
  
"I can't believe you've been hiding weed around my apartment," Noctis said shaking his head while Prompto got to work rolling a joint. "And I _really_ can't believe you've been cleaning weed out of my apartment without yelling at me about it," he added on, turning to Ignis.   
  
Ignis shrugged. "Why waste my breath yelling at you over it? If you want to smoke, you're going to smoke, you're an adult now."   
  
"So does that mean you're officially done trying to convince me Prompto's up to no good?"   
  
"Oh please, I haven't been on about that in a few years, give me some credit Noct." His lips pulled into a wry smile. "Besides, right now I'm rather _ecstatic_ you met him."   
  
Prompto blinked. If not for the smirk on Ignis's face, he wouldn't have even caught that. "Did he just- You guys caught that, right?"   
  
Noctis laughed, sounding significantly more carefree than he had the past few weeks, and Gladio nodded. "Guess you haven't heard any of his puns up until now, eh kid?" Prompto shook his head, his eyes wide at the revelation that Noct's advisor liked puns. "Just be happy it was a pretty clever one." Gladio's voice dropped to a fake whisper, "Usually they're shit." Ignis formed his hand into a beak, and without missing a beat, jabbed it into Gladio's ribs. Gladio grunted, but quickly laughed it off.   
  
This whole time, Noct's bodyguard and advisor were cool dudes, and Prompto was assuming they both would have completely hated him from the limited conversations he'd previously had with him. Holy shit, mind blown.   
  
He lit the joint, and passed it to Noct before cracking open a window. "I dunno if you guys smoke ever, but... Ignis, you probably should just to take the edge off, okay?"   
  
"What about me? Do I get an excuse too?" Gladio said with a grin.   
  
"Um... It sucks being the only sober one?" Gladio let out a chuckle, and gave Prompto a thumbs up while plucking the joint from Noct's lips with his other hand.    
  
Prompto wasn't going to say anything, but it was obvious enough to him at least that Gladiolus had done this before. He could tell from the way he smoked with a practiced mouth, the way he held the joint, all of it. Though the more he thought about it, the more it kinda made sense; he spent practically every other day after school training Noctis how to fight, plus the guy was built like a concrete wall, he probably got sore muscles a lot, and weed was definitely a huge help with that. Ignis on the other hand, was clearly inexperienced at smoking anything. He didn't inhale let alone try to hold it and was taking shallow puff after shallow puff. And, okay, admittedly, Prompto usually wouldn't try and step up and be The Drug Guru or anything, but considering it was probably for the best to get him a little high on the tail end of his roll, Prompto was just going to have to suck it up.   
  
Or at least that's what he thought before Gladio smiled fondly and said, "It's not a cigar, Iggy. You gotta actually inhale, or else it doesn't do anything for ya."   
  
"So, more like," and then Ignis tried again, taking a deeper drag this time at least, though he let it out pretty quickly still.   
  
"Better. But hold it in longer." Ignis nodded and tried again. His form wasn't great, but at least now he'd probably manage to actually get high. "There ya go. Now don't be a jackass and pass it back to Prompto."   
  
The joint lasted for six rotations before it was finally down to the filter Prompto constructed out of the corner of an old poster board project hanging out in Noct's room. Noctis and Ignis were less jittery than they had been, which Prompto was definitely willing to count as a win, and he - and more than likely Gladio as well - had a nice heavy couch lock.   
  
Noctis scooted closer to him on the couch, until their legs were touching. "Hey you wanna go to bed?"   
  
"Tired already, dude?"   
  
"Not even a little."    
  
Oh. _Oh_. Right, got it, reading Noct's signals loud and clear. "You sure dude? What about-"   
  
"I'll worry about it tomorrow," Noctis said firmly. "Right now I just..." He leaned closer and whispered in Prompto's ear. "I just want you." Which Prompto was honestly more than happy to help out with. He remembered sitting on this couch years ago, wrestling with the idea of sleeping with Noct, worrying about what Gladio or Ignis might do if they found out someone was deflowering their prince, terrified of the idea that Noctis might end up regretting it once the roll was over.   
  
And now here he was, Noct whispering in his ear while Ignis was laying his head on Gladio's leg talking about kneading dough like it was the most interesting thing in the world - the fact that Ignis managed to think about food while on E was beyond impressive to Prompto - while Gladio toyed with Ignis's bangs in a stoned stupor. The only real fear he had left was if Noct would end up regretting this whole thing in the morning.   
  
Somehow, he had a feeling that he wouldn't. At least not more than he'd regret making out with Ignis earlier at the club. And really, at the end of the night, that's kinda all Prompto wanted. So long as he wasn't the biggest regret of the night, he felt like he did his duty as the DINFUP. And more than that, Prompto had faith that Noctis was maybe trying to establish where he and Prompto stood now, with the wedding on the horizon. Or trying to establish a good way to say goodbye. Either way, Prompto could be happy with this being their last big hurrah.   
  
Noctis took Prompto by the hand, tugging him off the couch and into his bedroom. Prompto heard Ignis faintly mumbling, "Please use protection," through the freshly closed door and had to suppress a giggle and the urge to reply.   
  
"Not even slightly how I pictured the night going, but..." Noctis simpered. "I don't think I'd want it any other way. Having all four of us hang out is really cool. I wish we could do it more."   
  
"I'll still be here when you get back from Altissia, dude." Prompto grabbed both of Noct's shoulders and looked him right in those deep sapphire blue eyes. "And then the four of us can hang out whenever. You could even bring Lunafreya too."   
  
"I want you to come with us."     
  
"Dude, I-"   
  
"Please. I know it's stupid and kind of selfish, but I want to bring you with us. You deserve to be with us. With me."   
  
It was the way he said with me that got to Prompto the most. Forceful yet tired. Like he didn't want to fight but still wanted to push as hard as he could possibly manage.   
  
Prompto sighed. He always did have trouble saying no to Noctis. "Alright dude. We'll talk to your entourage in the morning about it."   
  
"My entourage?"   
  
"They're totally your entourage, dude, don't even lie."   
  
Noctis laughed until it infected Prompto and he was laughing along, not that even sure why they were laughing in the first place. Maybe the weed got them a bit giggly. Prompto was alright with that, if that's how they spent the rest of the night.   
  
Still laughing, Noct lead the both of them over to his bed, sat Prompto down on the side and climbed into his lap, struggling slightly because he was all legs right now. He leaned forward and captured Prompto's lips in a series of kisses.   
  
Prompto remembered every last touch, every last graze of teeth, every movement of Noct's tongue against his own the next morning, and for the rest of his life.   
  
Getting them both out of their clothes was a bit of a struggle - and Prompto remembered the way he almost fell over his pants getting caught on his ankles back when they first rolled together - their coordination was shit thanks to the drugs, but they managed eventually, their clothes forming a heap on the floor. Prompto was kind of glad now he didn't end up taking any of the ecstasy; he liked not having to worry about whether or not he could get it up. There was no struggle to find lube this time - Prompto insisted when they decided they were dating now that Noctis was going to go out with him and they were going to buy some real lube so he didn't have to seriously consider fancy olive oil as an option. It was right on the edge of Noct's desk, where Prompto left it the last time he'd come over.   
  
Prompto slicked his fingers up and played with Noct's hole until he was whining and pushing his hips down trying to get Prompto to slide one of those fingers inside him. Of course Prompto obliged a moment later, pushing his index finger in to the second knuckle all at once. Noctis moaned, low and deep, at the intrusion, fucking himself down against the finger, pulling it the rest of the way in. Prompto was hard and ready by the time he added a second finger, scissoring them inside Noct's ass, pulling him open for his cock.   
  
"You got a condom handy, dude?" Noctis looked at him inquisitively before Prompto chuckled and added, "I don't want Ignis to yell at me." Prompto started laughing, and Noctis simply rolled his eyes and hit him in the face with a pillow. But a split second later, Noct was pointing at his desk, breathily murmuring that they were in the second drawer. Prompto kept fucking Noctis with his fingers for a bit longer, loving the little squeaks and moans that he was able to wrench out of him now and then, especially when he pulled his fingers apart and stretched out that ring of muscle. But he eventually relented, pulling his fingers out and fetching a condom from Noct's desk drawer, rolling it down over his cock and slicking it with more lube.   
  
Gently, he pushed his cock into Noctis, loving the way he panted and keened as it speared him open. Prompto gave him a few moments to get used to it; tempted though he was to just start fucking him, he always waited until Noct started moving his hips of his own accord. It didn't take long until Noctis was fucking himself down on that cock, though, and it didn't take long for Prompto to grab his hips and start thrusting into him. He was so hot tonight, like a furnace, probably thanks to the ecstasy, and the feeling of him tight around Prompto's dick was intoxicating. Prompto fucked up at the right angle for Noctis until he was moaning wildly, and his ass was convulsing around Prompto's cock, thrumming with Noct's orgasm. It didn't take long for Prompto to come after that, especially with the way Noctis writhed from overstimulation after his anal orgasm.   
  
Prompto pulled out and tossed the condom in Noct's nearly overflowing trashcan, collapsing on top of him immediately after. "Can I be weird for a second and say I love you, dude?"   
  
"I bet if I said something like that right now, you'd just blame it on the ecstasy."   
  
"Sure would, but I didn't take any so you can't pull that with me." Prompto winked.   
  
"So what if I said 'I loved you too'? Would you blame that on the ecstasy too?" They both decided to pretend that tears didn't spring to Prompto's eyes at that. A courtesy Prompto was especially grateful for.   
  
It didn't take long for Noctis to get horny from the ecstasy again, and Prompto was more than happy to oblige, using his fingers to bring Noct to another few orgasms before he finally stopped rolling and tired himself out. They fell asleep curled up in each other's arms, not even caring that they'd probably both have pains in their neck from the awkward position when they woke up the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

When Prompto awoke, he could smell something delicious wafting in through the bedroom door. The smell of warm, rising dough, the subtly sharp smell of sugar, the all-devouring scent of cinnamon...  
  
Holy shit, cinnamon rolls, that was definitely the smell of cinnamon rolls.  
  
He carefully extracted himself from Noct's arms, and crept out into the main room. Ignis was at work in the kitchen, watching the oven carefully.  
  
"Wow you bounced back crazy quick," Prompto said softly while closing the door to Noct's bedroom.  
  
"Oh don't get me wrong, I feel like complete shit, but I figured getting up and doing something productive would help me more than laying around sighing would." Ignis didn't take his eyes from the oven.  
  
"If cinnamon rolls are productive, I'm more than happy to help you stay productive, Iggy."  
  
He heard the slight smile in Ignis's voice when he spoke again. "Thank you. They're almost done." A beat and then, "Gladiolus ran out to get some bacon, and get me some coffee."  
  
"Sounds like a seriously kick ass breakfast, I'm sure we'll love it."  
  
"I certainly hope so. You're going to need to get used to my cooking if you're coming to Altissia with us."  
  
"You're still cool with that?"  
  
"After last night, I think it's safe to say there's no one more qualified to watch out for us than you." Ignis grabbed the oven mitts that were sitting on the counter next to him and opened the warm oven, letting more of that heavenly cinnamon roll smell drift around the room. "You're excellent at keeping yourself calm in a variety of situations. You're loyal even to those who have done nothing to earn your loyalty." He pulled out the tray of cinnamon rolls and set them on the counter to cool for a moment. "And the prince trusts you." The oven was turned off, the oven mitts were put away, and while Prompto stood there feeling somehow incredibly small and extremely proud, Ignis got to work icing his pastries with a bowl of shiny white icing that was practically begging to be licked clean.  
  
Gladio ducked through the front door a minute later, carrying a six pack of Ebony coffee and a grocery bag full of bacon. "Mornin'. How'd you and His Highness sleep?" he said, putting the bacon on the counter and ripping open that six pack to hand one of the cans off to Ignis.  
  
"Pretty well, once we actually got to sleep," Prompto replied, feeling his cheeks burning as he was reminded of last night.  
  
"Good to hear. Princess Ignis on the other hand-" A thumb poked in his direction.  
  
"Gladio," came Ignis's warning.  
  
"Was complaining all night about how uncomfortable the couch was. You've slept on this couch before, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, tons of times," Prompto exclaimed. "It's like. The most comfortable couch I've _ever_ slept on."  
  
"Exactly what I was telling him earlier!"  
  
Ignis rolled his eyes, but preoccupied himself with plating his cinnamon rolls and cooking the bacon while Gladio and Prompto went on and on about how comfortable Noct's couch was. He brought the plates over to the coffee table, where the pair were sitting on that oh so cozy couch, and mumbled, "You deserve each other."   
  
Gladio laughed, grabbing Ignis's hand before he managed to walk back to the kitchen. "I'll clean up after, come eat." Ignis sighed, but gave in, sitting down beside Prompto, who was busy shoving a cinnamon roll in his face, getting frosting all over his chin and lips.  
  
"Holy shit, Ignis, this is like..." Prompto swallowed, buying him more time to think. "Like really, crazy good. I've had some of your stuff before from Noctis bringing it in to school and stuff, but that doesn't hold a candle to it when it's fresh, oh my gods."  
  
"I'm glad they are up to your standards." But Prompto noticed that shy little smile, the way he seemed to sit up straighter after getting the compliment, the way he genuinely seemed to appreciate the kind words.  
  
Noctis emerged from his bedroom a few minutes later, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. "Smells good."    
  
"Dude, wait until you taste them, they're melty and buttery and cinnamony and _perfect_." Noctis chuckled at Prompto extolling the virtues of cinnamon rolls before sitting down next to Gladio.  
  
"Looks like too much frosting to me," Noctis mumbled, picking one up.  
  
" _What_? There's no such thing as too much frosting on cinnamon rolls dude, that's the best part!"  
  
"No way, the best part is the dough."  
  
"Oh my gods, dude, I can't even believe how wrong you are about this."  
  
Ignis chuckled to himself, nursing his can of coffee. "I'm glad I didn't put the rest of the icing on then. Prompto, if you'd like extra on yours, there's still some left in that bowl in the kitchen."  
  
" _Now_ we're talking!" Prompto immediately stood up, grabbing another cinnamon roll, before racing to the kitchen to pile some more icing on his pastry.  
  
"So," Noctis mumbled to Gladio, "Think you can put up with him long enough to train him so he can come with us?"  
  
"I put up with _you_  long enough, I think your friend'll be a piece of cake." Noctis shoved him in the arm, but Prompto definitely saw the relieved smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Six weeks later, Prompto was sore, exhausted, and an official member of the Crownsguard. He and Noctis had sat around giggling and designing his uniform together a week prior, and now here it was, on a nice hanger, being presented to him like he was doing something important here. He _was_  doing something important here, he reminded himself. He was technically taking an oath to protect the prince, the future king, his best friend, his maybe-still-boyfriend (that was a conversation neither of them was willing or ready to bring up just yet). It just didn't _feel_  like it was that important. It just felt like he signed up to go on a quick camping trip with his friends, a little bachelor party type of deal.   
  
Even when they were piling all their stuff into the car they were given and Ignis tossed Prompto the keys after he begged to drive, none of it felt real, none of it felt important; it was still just a little fun camping trip. Even when the car broke down in the middle of nowhere and they were all throwing their backs out pushing the damn car down the impossibly hot desert road to the closest repair shop, it was still normal, still fun.   
  
It hit Prompto later, when the four of them were staring at what remained of Insomnia that he really was doing something serious, something important here. Something bigger than taking care of people when they were fucked up, something bigger than taking photos of their fun little camping trip. He was protecting people, he was defending their home, defending Lucis's - maybe even the world's - last chance.   
  
Prompto turned over later that night, struggling not to wake anyone up in the cramped tent, and whispered, hushed and conspiratorial, into Noct's ear, positioned right beside his face. "Dude, I know you're asleep, but we're gonna do this. We're gonna figure this out. Like we always do." He sighed, mostly just talking to himself now. "I know this is a way bigger deal than finding you some weed when you're having a bad roll. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna figure it out with you anyway. Thank you for giving me this chance to help you with this, Noct. I'll make sure you come out on top in the end." He paused for a second, contemplating his next move, before leaning in and giving Noctis a gentle kiss on the ear. "I love you, dude."   
  
He turned back over, pressing his face into Gladio's bulky, solid arm, and started drifting back off. It might have been his imagination, a half-asleep dream, but he was sure he felt someone kiss the back of his head, and murmur out a sleepy, "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

One last meal, one last campfire. They all needed this, Prompto knew that, all needed the chance to reminisce and say goodbye.   
  
"Hey guys, guess what I got for tonight," Prompto said with a no longer as frequent sing-song to his voice.   
  
Ignis paused plating the mother and child rice bowl for a second, looking over at Prompto for effect rather than necessity. "Please no ecstasy."   
  
"Oh my gods I can't believe after all these years together, that's the first thing you think I'm gonna whip out! I don't even think they _make_  ecstasy any more!"   
  
"Can you blame the guy?" Gladio interjected between cleaning the dishes.   
  
" _Yes_. You can't hang out with a dude for _ten years_  and still think he's going to whip out some hard drugs because of a one time thing."   
  
"Does that mean _I_  can still think you're going to whip out some hard drugs?" Noctis asked with a smirk. "I haven't hung out with you in ten years, and it was more of a three time thing with us."   
  
"Dude, c'mon, you're supposed to back me up here," Prompto whined. But the group was full of laughter and mirth for the first time in a decade, and for that, Prompto was infinitely thankful. "But seriously, it's just some alcohol. Everyone can chill, it's nothing crazy."   
  
Drinks were mixed, poured, and tossed back without a care - or perhaps more accurately, with the kind of lack of care only people caring far too much about things manage to exude. It didn't take long for the four to get tipsy, and only a couple more drinks until they were drunk. Drunk enough to start crying and talking about their feelings and fears; fears about what would come tomorrow, fears about what happened yesterday, fears about what was going on right now. Everyone except Prompto, who sobered up as quickly as ever. He gave up after the others started sipping on their fifth drinks, realizing that even now, at the end of everything, after years of sobriety, his tolerance was as inhuman as ever. But he realized he didn't mind it as much as he used to, as he helped the other three to the camper stationed inside Hammerhead's gates.   
  
"Can't believe yer not fuckin' wasted like the rest of us," slurred Gladio, as Prompto helped him settle down in bed.   
  
"Yeah, well, special genes and all, remember?" Prompto laughed, and from behind him, Ignis laughed too.   
  
"That's cheating, you know," Ignis managed to get out while tucking king Noctis into bed.   
  
"Are you seriously gonna complain that my ridiculous tolerance ended up helping me save the world?"   
  
Noctis chuckled, drunkenly burying himself in Gladio's shoulder. "Your ability to take care of people is why you're helping us save the world, not your tolerance."   
  
"And how do you think I learned how to take care of people? When you're the DINFUP it just kind of happens."   
  
"Din-fup?"   
  
"Designated Is Not Fucked Up Person," Prompto explained, finally getting Ignis to stop fussing over Noctis and get into bed himself. "I only learned how to take care of you guys because I had to take care of people in high school because I was the only sober one by the end of the night. So yeah, my tolerance is saving the world."   
  
They laughed drunkenly, though soon enough they were all drifting off to sleep, ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote guys! A huge thank you to everyone who kudos'd/commented/read, you guys definitely made it possible for me to finish. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
